playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Newcomer Ideas
And here's a list of ideas: *'Captain Toad' (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker): I am HYPED for this game and thus, I bet my belief in Captain Toad. Now, as you all probably know: The little guy can't jump because of his backpack. So here's my idea how he could work: His Neutral Special is called Random Throw - he picks something out of his backpack and throws it. Now, with every object, his backpack becomes lighter and lighter. Thus, his recovery and jump ability gets better while he loses weight. In return, with his Down Special Pick-Up, he can pick up items or objects he threw and pack them into his backpack. However, this move will only work when Toad holds an object. Toad can keep up to ten objects in his backpack while he starts out with six. His Side Special is Minecart Crash and has him ride a minecart until Toad decides to jump out. While being save from attacks from the sides and below, Toad is extremely vulnerable from attacks from above. And for his Up-Special Toad Rescue, he throws a rope upwards and deals a little bit of damage. The rope then is caught by his teammates Blue Toad and Green Toad IF a platform is above Captain Toad. And for his Final Smash, Toad picks up the Super Pickaxe and chops any competition into pieces! Captain Toad receives a Captain Toadette alternate form. *'Ganon' (The Legend of Zelda): Wait, we already got Ganon? That guy? No, not that guy - THIS guy!! Ganon in his classic boar-like appearance. In this form, he is even more menacing. He uses his traditional trident to cast dark magic and pick up opponents. He is heavy, his blows deal great damage and has little jump ability. For his Neutral Special Dark Strike, Ganon charges forward with his trident and when he hits opponents, he strikes upwards. In the meantime, with his Side Special Flare Bomb, he casts a large ball of fire that shoots forwards. The longer the ball flies, the weaker it gets. His Up Special Windy Blow creates a platform below him that transports him upwards a bit and serves as a platform. And lastly, his Down Special Rising Ground creates two stone walls at the sides of him that keep opponents away. So all that remains is his Final Smash: Triforce - with the combined Triforce, Ganon casts an Age of Darkness with Stalfos rising from ReDeads rising from the grounds, capturing uncareful opponents and take them with them to hell! Ganon receives an Aghanim alternate form. A recolor makes him resemble the Pokemon Emboar. Another alternate form is Yuganon. *'Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile' (Pokemon): There Pokemon in the same spot? Kinda reminds me of the Pokemon Trainer but these three are a completely different story. The main feature: Evolution! Taking part in battles, just like in the Pokemon games, earns you EXP. Enough EXP and Treecko evolves into Grovyle and later into Sceptile. However, all three have the same moves but their stats vary and you won't be able to evolve back into Treecko. For example, Treecko's recovery is better while Grovyle is the fastest. However, only Treecko and Grovyle share FSs. Their Neutral Special is X-Scissor: Treecko charges and dashes forwards capturing everyone in its path in its spiky embrace. The longer charged, the longer they dash forward. Their Side Special is Absorb. It has them grab forwards and embrace an opponent dealing damage to him while losing damage themselves. In the meantime, their Up Special Leaf Storm creates a tornado of leafs at the tip of their tail. This launches them upwards similar to Rosalina's Up Special. Their Down Special is Leaf Blade. They jump into the air, do a salto and then slash with their tails downwards (similar to Kirby's Up Special). And lastly, Treecko/Grovyle's FS is Petal Blizzard, a move that covers the entire stage in a storm of petals. It deals damage and pushes opponents offstage. In the meantime, Sceptile's FS transforms him into Mega-Sceptile. The Side Special is then Dragon Pulse instead of Absorb. Naturally, Sceptile is better than Grovyle and Treecko but these do have advantages as well. With every evolution, the weight and hitbox grow and the jump ability decreases with Treecko being the best at jumping. Treecko and Grovyle are equally strong while the latter is faster. However, how do you want to keep your Treecko from evolving? Easy: When it's about to evolve, use your shield until it stops glowing. This cancels the evolution and empties the EXP bar. The characters have said EXP bar above their damage counter and when it's full, it evolves, unless it's already a Sceptile in which case the bar doesn't fill up anymore. *'Dr. Wright' (SimCity): Still remember the mayor assistant from SimCity (SNES) and SimCity 64? Well, he does appear as an Assist Trophy in Brawl and SSB4. The good man, like in the original games, uses his baton to show opponents ... the blastlines. A man of ranged attacks, he uses many elements the player could use in the original games like creating train tracks in front of him and crash a train into opponents. This is his Neutral Special Train Pain and the longer it is charged, the longer the train tracks are. His Up Special is called Helicopter and it takes Wright on a flight upwards. While holding onto the machine, Wright can use his baton to attack. His Side Special Takeoff makes a plane appear from his baton that flies higher and higher. And his Down Special Skyscraper makes a skyscraper appear in front of Dr. Wright. It launches opponents into the air. And finally his Final Smash is Monster and makes a gigantic Godzilla-esque monster appear and stomp onto the stage. *'Tanooki-Mario' (Mario): Now this guy is certain to cause some controversy. "OMFG not another Mario clone!" "Tanooki-Mario!? Wasted spot!" Is Tanooki-Mario a weak choice for a character? Perhaps. Is he an odd choice? Yes. Is he another Mario clone? Not really. You see, my favorite Power-up in Mario history is the Super Leaf so I am kinda biased but I am confident that it gives Tanooki-Mario enough abilities not to be just another clone. His Neutral Special is the classic Tanooki Spin. You can even charge it. His Side Special is called Tanooki Sprint which makes Mario dash forward as if he was running for a takeoff back in SMB3. Tanooki Tornado is his Up Special abd honestly, it's quiet similar to the Tanooki Spin only that it gives Tanooki-Mario air time and less of a range. And then his Down Special Tanooki Statue makes Tanooki-Mario jump into the air, transform into a statue and fall to the ground. On the ground, this can be used as a counter, too. And lastly, his Final Smash, Double Cherry makes Tanooki-Mario eat several Double Cherries and now ten versions of him attack the opponents automatically. Tanooki-Mario shares some moves with Mario likes Tilts and Aerials. However, Tanooki-Mario has a little bit of weight, is faster than normal Mario and is a bit weaker. Tanooki-Luigi is an alternate form. more is soon to come... Category:Blog posts